Adventures in Middle Earth
by PrincessWahya
Summary: A girl lands up in ME, just as the fellowship is going to be made. Helps them on their journey and falls in love with the Marchwarden, and gains brothers in Gimili and Legolas. She has the choice to stay or go back home...what will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to the sound of birds singing, sunlight on my face and the throbbing of my ankle. When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by trees and elves.

"HOLY SHIT!" I swore and tried to stand up, but immediately cried out in pain grabbing my ankle monetarily forgetting about the bad sprain that has me in a moonboot and on crutches.

"We mean you no harm" one of the elves said as he moved closer towards me. When I managed to look up at him I nearly died of shock.

"Prince Legolas, it's an honor!" I said. He looked at me in shock, but proceeded to look at my ankle.

"What happened to your ankle?" an elf asked.

"I fell down stairs, and twisted my ankle. Now I have to walk around on crutches in school, AND I can't swim or ride for 6 weeks! All of this during exams!" I complained while wincing as Legolas felt around mt ankle. "The doctor said it's a bad sprain, no broken bones. Thank Goodness! I don't think I could handle walking in crutches for two months again."

Legolas looked to the elf that had spoken to me, in elvish, before picking me up bridal style and walking to his horse and set me on its wither. "You'll ride with me to Rivendale and if you feel any discomfort we'll stop." With that said he mounted up behind me and I only had a split second to hold onto the horse's mane before we set off at a gallop. It felt so good to be on a horse again, even though I wasn't actually riding him.

"We're almost there, is your ankle bothering you?" Legolas whispered.

"No, it's fine" I said. I swung my leg over the horses wither to sit abreast him and to feel more secure.

I must've dozed off, so the next time I opened my eyes we were in Rivendale. It was the most beautiful and tranquil place I have ever been to.

Legolas dismounted and then helped me down. "Wait here. I'll come and fetch you when I've got a room for you." He looked at the others and said something elvish to them and they all walked off.

"Thanks for caring for me boy, I wouldn't mind riding you again." I said to the horse while I used him to balance on. He snorted and lent a little bit towards me, almost as if he understood that I needed help. I thanked him and shifted my weight onto my right leg and dozed against my new companion. By the time Legolas came to fetch me, I was fighting to stay awake.

"Looks like Prince Likes you" He remarked picking me up.

"Mmm, he's a real gentleman. Can I ride him when my ankle is better?" I asked hopefully "And I can walk you know, I only have one disabled leg, not two!" I huffed.

"If he allows it, you may. And I know, it's just that we'll take a while to get to the room Lord Elrond has kindly lent you." He chuckled when he saw my attempted glare. I just accepted my fate and rested my head on his shoulder, to sleepy to argue with him, and to take in the surroundings Rivendale has to offer. I felt Legolas putting me down, on something that felt like a cloud, he rewrapped my ankle with a bandage he conjured.

"Drink, it'll help with the pain" he said as he put a wooden cup to my lips, so I drank and fell fast asleep


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone!

Sorry for the false alarm about a chapter update, its been a hetic few weeks with me doing exams for my 3rd year BCom mid years

I will post new chapters hopefully on monday after Ive typed them up and maybe a new story or two as well, and will have weekly updates afterwards as Im now on winter break til August

Signing out

Princess Wahya


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

 **IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE!**

 **Please don't kill me, I've got Chapter 3 nearly finished and will be uploaded as a "I'm sorry gift"**

 **Chapter 2**

'Milady, you must wake up. Lord Elrond wants to speak to you" A familiar voice urged

"Now what, can't he see that it's midnight?" I grumbled sleepily.

It's an hour before the noon meal, three days after you arrived" The voice chuckled

"WHAT" I shot up in the bed to see Legolas, Gandalf and a few elleth at the foot of the bed.

" _How could I sleep that long?_ " I thought, then I glared at Legolas

"The drink had a drug in there, not just to help with the pain. Jou idioot, ek moet my Wiskunde eksamin vandag skryf, en ek het nog niks geleer nie!"1 I shouted in Afrikaans, my mother tongue.

"Don't get upset Milady, you needed the rest to heal" Gandalf interjected

"To heal my ass, I've got a Maths exam to write and I'm stuck in Middle Earth – where in my world – you only exist in a book! My name is Rose" I yelled, glaring at him.

I tried to stand and nearly face-planted, but Legolas caught me just in time.

"Don't touch me you lying elf" I spat and sat down onto the bed. He winced

"Lord Elrond still wants to speak to you and these two elleth will help you get dressed" Gandalf said. He and Legolas left the room while the two elleth helped me into a bath and then a dress.

They gave me my red crutches and moonboot for me to put on. When I was done Legolas came into my room after the elleth left – clearly was waiting outside my door

"You ready?" he asked and I nodded.

"Sorry about the yelling, it was uncalled for" I apologised, he was a Prince of the Greenwood after all

"No problem, you were stressed and I should've told you about the contents of the drink. Can you manage?" He inquired.

I looked at him confused but when he gestured to my crutches I nodded

"Well then let's go, Elrond awaits" He lead the way almost at a lazy walk, but when I said that going slowly would only make me tired, he picked up the pace. Albeit slightly slower than normal – for an elf.

I just rolled my eyes and went faster – at a pace I was comfortable with. We walked in silence until we reached ancient oak doors leading to Lord Elrond's council rooms.

After Legolas has knocked on the door and a voice grated access, he gave me a polite bow before heading off down a hallway and leaving me to face Lord Elrond alone.

"Damn Elf, why couldn't he let me know beforehand?" I muttered before opening the oak doors and hopping into the study. I turned around to close the door only for a hand to appear on the handle.

"My apologies, Miss, I though Prince Legolas would've opened them for you" A voice said perturbed

"Yeah, well he just left me stranded at the door and hightailed it out of here." I said as I turned around and faced Lord Elrond. He was everything that was portrayed in the movies. Tall, imposing figure with long ebony hair with a mithril circlet upon his brow, and grey eyes that looked almost sad but held a vast wisdom within them.

"I'll speak to him about that, he should know better than to leave an injured Lady to open doors by herself" he slightly reprimanded the now absent Prince while frowning at the closed door.

"Come, take a seat, we have much to discuss." He lead me to a mahogany desk with matching chairs – not the most comfortable looking chairs – and moved to the other side and sat on his chair.

"Where to begin…." He mused staring directly at me, fingers touching with his chin resting upon them. "….the beginning shall we?"

I nodded and told him everything, from the books published by Tolkien to the movies made, the portrayal of the characters, Sauron and Saruman. Everything and anything related to Middle Earth and its history leaving out key details here and there such as the Fellowship, Gandalf dyeing and becoming the White Wizard, Helms Deep etc. "…but one thing I don't understand is how one moment I'm in bed and the next I wake-up surrounded by a forest in Middle Earth?" I concluded drained and slightly breathless.

"Hn, it seems as though you've been brought her for some reason only the Valar knows. I get the feeling that you have withheld information" He stated looking at me with that look – you know the one your parents give you when they know that you know they know you did something naughty.

"Yeah well…it kind of pertains to the current events that are happening, and I **really** don't want to mess up with the future…and I promise not to tell a soul." I said nervously, you never know with Elrond, he was always kind of hard to read and seeing him in person didn't change that.

"Well there is nothing we can do about that, but I have a feeling that you are going to be in great danger if our enemies were to find out about your knowledge…but enough about that, it's time for the noon meal and I'm guessing you're famished" he said knowingly

I blushed but nodded nonetheless. He rose and I followed him out of his study and down hallways and passages until we reached the Hall of Fire. I was almost panting by then and my arms were screaming in pain but I wouldn't show it, for no money under the sun.

"Stupid elves en hul lank bene"2 I muttered, taking a breather before entering the Hall. I stood there lost before Legolas looked up and waved me over to his table. I made my way over and sat down – careful not to hit anyone with my crutches – with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for leaving me, Leggie, you're in big trouble with Lord Elrond now" I smirked at him when his face went pale, "…Something about not aiding an injured Lady." I said indifferently trying not to laugh.

He muttered something in elvish before shrugging it off and piling his plate with food. I quirked an eyebrow but said nothing, following his example and adding food to my plate. I listened to the chatter of the elves in the Hall, trying to see if I spotted any more familiar faces. The Twins were missing, as were the Lords Glorfindel and Erestor, but Arwen and Aragon were by Lord Elrond's table

"Leg, where's Glor, Erestor and the Twins? I don't see them here?" I asked. Legolas started and looked confused before politely finishing the food in his mouth.

"The Twins are on patrol, but I don't know who Glor is, and Lord Erestor is in the library, I think" He replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering, Glor is most likely with the Twins or on the training fields, knowing him…" I replied absently not thinking

"How would you know anyone here, if I've never seen you before human" A condescending voice said.

I looked around to see a dark haired ellon with a light-blue tunic and leggings glaring at me almost as if the very air I breathed disgusted him.

"None of your business, ugly" I snapped, a little too loudly. The Hall become silent, though I didn't care

"Ugly!? Maybe you should look at yourself, human, because last time I checked, elves held a beauty all were envious of" He snapped back scowling.

I narrowed my eyes at him, glaring with the full force of a Aries women scorned

"Well maybe some humans, but you my dear ellon can't even look at a mirror without it breaking due to that scowl that seems almost permanent on your face! Have you been taking lessons from Thandriul?" I replied casually, despite my fists showing my rage. He looked taken aback before standing up and storming towards me, furious beyond belief. I quickly grabbed my crutches and held then ready – to do what I have no clue

"ENOUGH!" A commanding voice ordered

I blinked and turned towards Legolas, who looked furious I might add, only to realise that the whole Hall was silent and Aragon and the Twins almost halfway out their seats with a furious looking Elrond towering over them

"Rose is a quest in our home and should be treated as such, Rusë" Elrond seethed

The ellon who was charging me, Rusë, bowed his head but I could see his shoulders shaking in fury

"I apologise Miss for my untoward demeanour towards you" He said through gritted teeth.

I slowly stood up and gathered my crutches and slowly hopped towards him. The sound of my crutches on the floor was deafening.

"I accept your apology but for future reference rather not say anything if it is mean and hurtful" I said while laying y hand on his shoulder. His head was still down but he nodded and then turned back towards his cronies. I stood there for a few seconds following his path and nodded to them when I made I contact – I could see they were proud elves but sometimes that is their greatest weakness.

I sighed and went back to Legolas to see that Aragon was there talking to him in whispers.

"Legolas, Aragon, I think I will retire for the night. Thank-you for the company and coming to my defence, despite the fact I could handle it myself." I said tiredly

"That's not necessary at all, you are a Lady, and as such we need to come to your aid" Aragon alleged.

I just shook my head; the ideals of this time will never be changed by one person, and hobbled out the Hall to my bedchambers. I opened the door and moved towards my bed, taking off the moonboot and laying down but after tossing and turning – as much as someone with a broken ankle could - I gave up trying to sleep.

" _Maybe a walk by the stables will help me wind down_ " I got up and put the boot back on and made my way out the room.

"Now which way to the stables…" I murmured

I looked left, then right, then shrugged and headed right as the Hall was left. After a while I eventually walked outside and just stood there resting and listening to the sounds of the night.

"What brings you out at this time of the night?" A voice asked.

I turned to my left and saw a guard –which was weird considering the Vale is the safest place on Middle Earth at this point

"Can't sleep" I replied. He nodded and went back to surveying the area

"Do you by any chance know where the stables are?" I asked

He nodded to his left "About a few minutes' walk, just listen" he winked

"Thanks" I giggled and made my way in the direction indicated, as I got nearer I heard the comforting sounds of horses munching on hay, nickering to each other – it was soothing to my otherwise overactive mind.

I hobbled in to the barn as saw Rouge, trying to fall asleep but his stablemate was nipping him over the wall.

"Hey boy, how are you?" I asked when I got to his stall

He nickered and dropped his head into my hand, nuzzling for treats

"Sorry, cant walk on crutches and carry treats – ill bring double next time" I apologised

He just shook his head and dropped his head into my chest nudging me

"Wanna go for a ride? I know it's late but there is a full moon giving us enough light" I whispered, looking around to make sure we were alone

He bobbed his head and stepped back as I opened his door – after leaning my crutches against the wall. He lay down and I slowly made my way over to him and grabbed a piece of his mane and using his bulk for support to gently climb onto his back, being careful of my ankle. Once I was settled, I tapped his shoulder like I've seen riders of old do in movies and he stood up, almost carefully.

"Let's go boy!" I whispered and he surged out the stables and out into the night

"Miss where you going!" I heard a shout. I glanced over my shoulder to see the guard from earlier almost lunge forward and then Rouge turned the corner and he was gone from my sight.

We galloped over the cobblestones and out the gate, I saw a blur of armour and swords glinting in the moonlight but we were going so fast, details evaded me.

I've never felt such freedom and complete weightlessness before – despite having ridden a few ex-racehorses, their speed couldn't compare to Rouge's – must be of Mearas decent then.

"Come on boy, let's see how fast you can go" I urged breathlessly. He flicked one ear back – almost asking for permission - and I just leant forward in answer. He surged forward and I barely managed to hold on before I clamped my legs and tangled my fingers through his mane.

We must've run for hours – but it felt timeless. Over rivers, through valleys and over plains. The moonlight guiding our way – silently baring witness to the two spectres' enjoying each other's companionship and freedom of the wilds.

Eventually the sound of multiple hoof beats and voices shouting broken through my consciousness and when I looked under my arm – turning wasn't an option at this speed- I saw elves and horses straining to catch up with us. I sighed and tapped Rouge's shoulder

"Looks like we have company, and they don't look friendly" I snickered. He snorted and turned an eye to me asking "run or stop"

"I guess we need to stop" I reluctantly said. He nickered and started to slow down, eventually coming to a stop blowing but bobbing his head and nickered to the others. While we waited I started to notice the throbbing on y left ankle

"I think I overdid it a bit, Rouge" I stated wincing from the pain. He turned his head towards me and I patted his nose. "It's my fault but I don't regret it at all" I affectionately said and stroked his muzzle.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Legolas' yelled

"I wasn't" I shrugged looking at him while he pulled up alongside me glaring, though I saw some twinkle of mirth in his eyes.

"What, he gave me permission!" I argued pointing to the now silent horse.

He looked at Rouge, and if a horse could look smug – he was it

"Sometimes I swear you were a human in your past life" Legolas affectionately said to Rouge.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Legolas but Rose looks like she is going to pass out" Aragon stated

"I'm good Strider – just overdid it a bit" I said while holding my thumb and forefinger a hairsbreadth apart and tried to shrug it off – key word tried.

He just looked at me and dismounted before walking up to my left side and touched it gently above the boot

"FUCK" I groaned before collapsing onto Rouge's neck, I felt him move and patted his neck in reassurance – wouldn't put it past this War Mount to attack Aragon

"Sure you still good?" He asked and I could hear he was smirking

"Fuck you" I groaned

"Rose that is no way for a Lady to speak" Legolas admonished, but when I glared his way he was trying not to laugh

"We all know I'm no Lady" I snapped, gesturing to my abreast position on Rouge – Ladies only **ever** rode side-saddle, mortals at least

Aragon and Legolas just shared a look, before Aragon mounted up and they positioned themselves on either side of me.

"Lets just get you back Rose, at a **walk** please" Aragon pleaded.

I just nodded and held onto Rouge's mane and tried to keep my ankle from bumping into Legolas' leg, in too much pain to reply sarcastically back

Eventually I must have dozed off and next thing I knew we were walking on cobblestones.

"Rose, you need to wake up, we have arrived" Legolas whispered

I looked ahead and saw Elrond glaring at me, I winked back

"Can't I just turn around and disappear?" I mumbled

"No, my office now" Elrond ordered. I nearly jumped out my skin, sheesh these elves seem to Apparate everywhere.

"Alright, keep your crown on" I mumbled, carefully dismounting on the right side so I could at least land on my good leg

My crutches appeared to my left and when I looked up it was the guard from earlier. "Thanks and sorry about earlier" He winked at me, no hard feelings it seems

We walked to his office – well he marched, I raced – until we got to his table and he turned around, arms crossed, leaning against the edge.

"Why?" I winced; I don't think a Balrog has anything against the heat from that one word alone

"I wouldn't sleep and Rouge said I could" I sheepishly replied

He just sighed and shook his head.

"Go to bed, at least you weren't hurt or captured" I started. "You were way beyond our borders, not even the border guards could see you, and not that I don't trust Rouge to get you out of danger, your ankle would've been in the way and therefore making you vulnerable" He explained seeing my frown.

"I really thought these types of adventures were done after the Twins grew up" he sighed pinching his nose between his eyes

I giggled and turned around making my way back to my room, barely hitting the pillow before I passed out.

1 You idiot, I must write a maths exam today, and I haven't started studying.

2 "…and their long legs."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It has been 3 days since I spoke to Lord Elrond and thanks to the healers; my ankle was as good as new. I was walking around Rivendell when I happened to hear a whinny to my left and thought _"Why not?"_

When I turned the corner I stopped dead and stared.

There in front of me was the most stunning horses I've ever seen! If I had to compare them they would be Friesian X Clydesdale horses from my world.

The riders were all decked out full armour and it looked like they were practising a cavalry movement. I must've stood there for at least 5 minutes before realising I was gaping like a fish out of water.

I walked up to the edge of the field and just stood there, watching them. I started to recognise some of the movements as something I've watched in some Roman and defiantly some from when I read _Bucephalus_ and _Wolf of the Plains_ , seems like the Greeks, Romans and Mongolians had somethings in common.

"I never thought you would be interested in warfare" A voice commented behind me. I jumped and turned around, and saw two identical Elves watching me, smirking. Great the famous Rivendell Twins

"I've always had a keen interest in Ancient Armies, namely the Roman Empire as well as the Akkadians, Mongolians and Greek army. Why do you ask?" I politely enquired.

"You were watching them, almost as a commander would watch his unit….were you ever a soldier?" One of them asked

"Nope, I always wish I was though. Training the horses, learning how to handle swords and the Longbow, knowing the thrill or a charge etc." I said reverently lost in my imagination.

"I don't think you would survive in a real army Milady…though maybe we can help you fulfil your dreams of training as a soldier…no that will just encourage you to join…can't have that now can we" One of the twins said mischievously.

"Rose, please, no of this Milady stuff. Last time I checked I wasn't part of a royal line" I snapped. I gasped and immediately apologised.

"No need…Rose, it's refreshing to see a young person such as yourself interested in the arts of warfare and not warfare itself." The other Twin said.

"Where are our manners? My name is Elrohir," one said stepping forward with a slight bow. He was lightly dressed compared to his Twin, both which were wearing blue, and he almost had brown or sable highlights in his hair

"And I, Elladan" Elladan said. He wore the darker shade of blue than his brother and he had almost midnight black hair...mental note to self…Elf-Knight has midnight hair, Elrohir has sable hair.

"Pleasures all mine…now take me to the stables….I'm dying to get a good look at these magnificent mounts! And Rouge doesn't count" I winked teasingly, pointing behind me, clearly they already knew about my late night ride if those smirks were any indication.

They were looking behind me almost as if they have seen a Balrog, only to turn around to see a stunning white stallion with a golden maned Elf-rider. I couldn't see any other distinguished features due to the full body armour the rider wore.

"I couldn't help but notice your fascination with the unit Milady nor overhear that you would like to see them" The rider said while removing his helmet and resting it on his hip. I nearly fainted with awe – this elf in front of me was the one and only Balrog Slayer, Lord Glorfindel and Captain of Rivendell's Guards.

"Lord Glorfindel, what an honour it is finally meeting you! I would love the opportunity to speak with the ellon and elleth of the cavalry if it's not too much trouble." I said with a slight bow to Glor, not that I would call him that too his face.

"How did you….never mind, come Milady, Elrohir and Elladan will escort you to the stables , please don't ride off again, as much as I admire your ability, it's not safe for an unarmed rider. I will join you after I've put Asfaloth away."

I nodded and allowed the Twins to escort me to the stables still in somewhat of a daze. We seemed to walk for a while until the familiar sounds of horses and the smell of hay, leather and sweat entered my senses. I immediately unhocked my arms from their arms and ran towards the nearest horse stalled in there, much to their amusement.

"Hello, aren't you a pretty thing" I crooned once I reached a stunning pitch black horse with a full face white blaze and white stockings on its legs. I stroked its nose reverently.

"She belongs to Rusë, Abaesa is her name"

I turned around and saw an elf that looked familiar. He was one of Rusë's companions that night in the Hall.

"Her name suits her, Beauty and a fine specimen of a Shire" I praised, patting Abeasa's neck "Shire's are a type of heavy / draft breed in my world that look very similar to her" I clarified when I saw the confusion on his face

"Oh. She is from a great pedigree and Rusë was thinking of putting her to foal next year." He said "My name is Rundil Aranel, I do apologise for my partners rude behaviour."

"Not at all, doesn't help the relationship between Man and Elves is as rocky as it is. If you don't mind me asking, partner as in brother-in-arms or bound?" I politely inclined

"Both" He said, looking quite shocked I said what I did.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice stated.

"Admiring your beautiful mount and appreciating her presences, it's not every day I see a well bred horse, let alone one in elvish stables, Rusë." I replied. "And I'm certainly not trying to steal your mate from you"

He just stood there shocked and then shook his head defeated

"Looks like I was wrong about you, Rose, and why did you tell her Rundil?" He asked or more like whined to him.

"She guessed, for a mortal she knows quite a lot about our culture and I think we can agree that her equine knowledge is pretty vast – she even identified Abeasa's blue blood and compared it to a breed in her world!" He praised

"Really, how much experience do you have if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, I have 16yrs riding experience and have recently re-trained 3 ex-racehorses to do Western and English riding, over the past 2 years and competing very successfully on my 2 chestnuts." I mused "Oh and I schooled my dad's polo horses between the ages of 10 and 14 years." I added

They both looked at me like I was crazy

"Ex-racehorses? Polo horses? Western and English?" Rundil said confused

"Ex-racehorses would be the equivalent of scout horses, built for speed and stamina to cover distances in a very short period of time, Polo horses are ex-racehorses, Thoroughbreds, that participate in 4 or 6 matches or chukkas with 2 teams of 4 riders, who have 4-6 horses each, hitting a ball around the field with a stick at full gallop for about 20 minutes a match." I explained, waiting for them to nod before continuing.

"Western and English are disciplines that both horse and riders compete in, men and women or ellon and elleth; compete on the same level as each other. It's all about training, partnership and blood, sweat and tears to achieve the top score in the world, your local shows or even get the opportunity to represent your country at other international events. There are many subdivisions within the disciplines but it's a long explanation and I don't even know all of them" I explained.

By then the Twins had caught up and looked like they were going to intervene but when I shook my head and they saw my relaxed posture they settled next to me against the stable and opposite to Rusë and Rundil, like self-appointed bodyguards.

"Wow, and what do you do?" Rusë asked

"I think she will tell us all tonight at the Hall, for now I want to see her ride!" Rundil exclaimed.

"WHAT!" The ellon gathered yelled

"I have been itching to ride again, but I can't just use anyone's horse without permission!" I stated.

"I think I can help with that." Glor said coming up behind us

"How?" I asked, trying not to be too hopeful

"You can pick your own horse, the Rohirrim are bringing in some from their herd and we have a few rider-less horses in the open pastures. What specifically are you looking for?" He said.

"Something with spunk, speed but a sound mind and quick learner. I would like to keep up my Dressage and Show Jumping training, so a horse with natural elasticity and power in the hind end for jumping over heights. Gender and colour doesn't bother me." I listed off

"So Rouge basically?" Elladan asked

"Nope, he is fast but he is built mainly to carry armour, so a dressage horse, he won't be able to jump anything higher than this stable door, and I've jumped higher than this." I said indicating to the stable door that was hip height for me and I was 1.75m tall.

"Well then I think a trip to the Rohirrim is in order if they don't have anything to fit you." Glor stated thoughtfully

"Let me first see what is on offer, it'll take me a week or two to suss out a horses personality and temperament…if nothing goes to hell in the next few days." I said.

I slapped my hand against my mouth and hoped no one heard that.

"What do you mean by that?" Glor asked, eyebrow raised

"Nothing, or rather I promised Elrond I'll be mum on the subject" I interjected

"What does your Naneth have to do with it?" Elladan asked

"It's a saying, means I won't tell a soul." I clarified

"Ok…well let's meet the Rohirrim shall we? Rundil Rose can ride with you." Glor ordered and headed back towards his horses stall

"Come meet Tosur Oakenshield, I think you might get along with him too." He winked at me then patted Rusë on the shoulder in parting

"I promise to not tarnish his honour, Rusë!" I giggled. He looked confused for a second then he spun around and glared at me.

I laughed and quickly sprinted away towards a golden Shire further down the line of stables, guessing that Tosur meant gold, matching his coat.

"Get back here, you little sprite!" Rusë yelled while chasing after me.

I just laughed and danced out his way, not that he was trying to catch me, smirking at him while he tried to look stern but I could see the small smirk in the corner of his mouth.

"Catch me if you can!" I yelled before spotting a bale of hay next to a saddled horse and quickly climbed up and onto the spotted horse, grabbed the reins and gave the poor thing a jab in the ribs and off we sped.

"Stop stealing horses of ellons you just met Rose!" A voiced yelled, I think it was Elrohir

I just laughed and continued on at a steady canter towards the gates where I saw other horses and riders waiting for something. I reined in the horse I was riding, a beautiful chestnut spotted mare and walked to the head of the column.

"So where to?" I asked. The elf-rider turned his head at me and laughed.

"The valley where the Rohirrim have camped with the herd. I see you have repurposed Elrohir's horse this time round." The rider said.

"Yes, only because Rusë was chasing me and me being a mere mortal with lack of stamina and strength needed an edge. I don't think even elves can outrun a horse!" I stated

"Despite some ellons wishes, no they cant." He laughed. "It's nice to speak to you without yelling, miss, my name is Riarry."

"Its nice meeting you, Riarry, yes it is a nice change." I laughed. He was the guard that directed me to the stables when I went out on Rouge.

We waited for a few minutes before the Twins, riding together, Rusë, Rundil, Glor and a few others came riding towards us. Rundil was leading a very pretty chestnut mare without a saddle and I fell in love. I was bouncing in my seat impatiently waiting. This mare had spunk! She was trotting next to Tosur like a racehorse being lead on the track and really making him for to just keep her next to him. It was funny seeing this delicate looking mare next to this big, broad horse trying every trick in the book to get away.

"Rose, please return Big Red to Elrohir and meet your temporary mount, Main Lady." Glor kindly asked, though the twinkle in his eyes belayed his mirth

I nearly scrambled off of Red and sprinted to the spirited mare.

"Oh are you just the perfect little filly! Oh you have little white freckles all over you! We are going to have fun! Glor this is the horse for me, she's just a bundle of energy! Oh I can't wait to start training you for jumping and dressage!" I exclaimed while rubbing her nose and just outright loving her, not realising I said Glor out loud and everyone was silently giggling at their stern Captains nickname

"We thought that she might be a start, clearly we are spot on. This mare jumps out her paddock and gets into all sorts of mischief when left to her own devices. What do you think Glor?" Rusë said

I froze and slowly turned around to face everyone and gulped

"I said that out loud didn't I?" I nervously said

"Yes you did Rose." Glor said sternly

"Sorry, I sometimes get carried away by horses." I sheepishly said while rubbing the back of my head.

"No worries now mount up and let's be on our way."

"How? I don't have a saddle and I'm so not flexible enough to vault onto this ones back!" I said gesturing to the now still horse next to me

"Up you go!"

"Eeeeppp!" I squeaked as I was hauled upwards and onto her back. Thankfully muscle memory kicked in and I quickly threw my left leg over her back and then settled astride her.

"Warn a person next time will ya!" I yelled at Elrohir, as he was the one who threw me on

"Stop stealing ellons horses and we have a deal." He fired back

"Deal!" I said, pretending to think on it for a bit

"Now that were are all on horses, shall we set off?" Riarry asked

"Yes please, I'm dying to try this Energizer Bunny out." I enthusiastically said stroking Lady's neck, she was starting to get impatient and was bobbing her head.

"We will be going at a nice slow," hear everyone looked at me "canter and we should be there by noon." Glor stated

I nodded and off we slowly cantered out the gates and down a path. Lady was comfortable to canter, but I could feel she was itching to go faster, she was bouncing and prancing and just not finding a rhythm.

"Easy girl, just be patient. I promise to let you stretch your legs when we reach the plains and I can actually see where we are going." I promised and tried to stroke her neck, but without a saddle I needed all my concentration to try to stay on and hold her back.

It was quiet most of the journey and after a while we slowed down to a walk to give the horses a breather.

"I see you stayed on" Rusë praised when I pulled up next to him.

"Meh, she's not that uncomfortable and I do have some skill riding bareback." I said shrugging.

"So why don't I have a saddle, out of curiosity?"

"Elrond thought it might discourage you from riding off into the horizon, but clearly you would do just that if we weren't on a narrow path." He smirked back at me

"My thighs are complaining a bit, but it's more Lady chomping at the bit to gallop. I know better that to just gallop away on a strange horse." I said trying to be serious and keep a straight face

We just looked at each other and burst out laughing, thinking back to me stealing Red from Elrohir.

"What are you to talking about?" Rundil asked from behind us.

"Me attempting to be wise and not just randomly riding strange horses into the sunset." I tried to explain but I was giggling so much I dint think he got it.

"Right." He replied rolling his eyes.

We walked for few minutes in silence before all three of us burst out laughing so loud that we spooked the horses and that sent us into another round of laughter.

"Please tell us the joke that so clearly funny." The Twins asked in Twin-speak

"Oh cool! You Twin Speak! That's so awesome!" I exclaimed

"It's disturbing, not awesome Rose." Riarry groaned from next to Rundil.

"Silence, we are reaching the valley, everyone on alert!" Glor barked the command.

A the elves immediately tensed and drew their swords, even Lady picked up on it and settled down, ears flicking back and forth.

I just sat, ready for either a fight or flat put gallop towards the gap in the forest which I presume lead to the valley.

The silence was defining, not even the birds were singing their songs. Something was waiting, and it wasn't friendly. I gathered up my reins knowing my best chance at survival was to hoof it out of there as quickly as possible since I was unarmed and therefore a liability in a fight. Riarry, Rusë, Rundil and the Twins closed up around me and the next thing I heard was a twig snapping and all hell broke loose.

"Ride Rose, get to the Rohirrim!" Elladan yelled before beheading the Orc that came from the side.

I kicked Lady and we surged forward, me leaning as close to her neck as possible encouraging her to gallop faster. The column made a gap for me but an Orc stood in the way. I aimed straight for him and kicked Lady and over we jumped, barely clearing the Orcs head before landing and sprinting out into the valley.

I looked over my shoulder to see Glor and Riarry hacking away at the Orcs before turning forward again and headed straight for the camp in the distance. I kicked Lady harder and faster we went, almost flying over the ground in my urgency to get help for my friends.

After what seemed like forever I finally charged into the camp and headed straight for the biggest tent, the fleeting glimpses of men jumping up with swords in their hands running after me encouraging.

"Riders, the elves need your help!" I yelled barely stopping Lady before we crashed into the tent. "We were ambushed and the forest path!"

"Riders, mount up!" a man yelled after getting over the shock of a horse nearly riding him over. "Miss you stay here, we will help your friends." He tried to placate me

"Fuck no, they need my help, I'm a decent enough rider to fucking trampled those filthy Orcs!" I snarled back before turning Lady around and galloping back in the direction I came. I heard horses charging behind me and felt some relief that help was on its way.

By the time I reached the ambush area, the elves were finished fighting and killing any surviving Orcs.

"Rose, I thought we told you to go to the Riders!" a voice yelled. I swung my head around so fast I got whiplash and saw Glor striding towards me

"I did and came back to help!" I yelled back before flinging myself at him and hugging him

"Thank the Valar you are ok! Not that you aren't a warrior in your own right but..." I tried to say

"But she was a Shield maiden on a mission. I don't think even my most seasoned Riders can ride the way she just did." A gruff voice said.

"Glad you came out victorious, Captain, are all your men accounted for?"

"Yes, thank you for your concern Théoden, a few scrapes and bruises but otherwise whole."

"Where is our hug? Glorfindel stop stealing the maidens from us, give us a chance will you!" Elladan joked

"Dan, Ror, you guys are ok!" I said before crushing them both in a hug. "Where is Rusë, Rundil and Riarry?" I asked concerned

"We are ok Rose, sheesh you are like a mother hen!" Rusë said from my left.

I latched onto him to before I was ripped away and pulled into a bear hug.

"Don't you ever jump over an armed Orc again? You scared the life out of me!" Rundil reprimanded

"She did what!?" Everyone yelled.

"She aimed straight for an Orc who was heading towards Glor and jumped clean over him, bareback and on a horse she just got a few hours ago! And I thought the Twins were reckless!" He said over my head before letting me go and checking me over – not like I wasn't the only one not in a fight but I let him be

"You my dear are one brave and stupid woman I have ever met." Riarry said.

I looked to my right and saw him shaking his head while the others just stood that gaping at me, or would if they weren't elves

"I'm sorry! It's not like I had a saddle to grip on and to a duck and dive to the left on a horse at a flat out gallop!" I tried to explain before a dizzy spell hit me.

"Woah, ok head rush." I stated wobbling a bit on my feet.

"It must be the adrenaline wearing off – she did look a crazy spinster when she came charging into our camp. She nearly ran me over!" Théoden laughed.

"Yip, defiantly coming down from that. I do apologise for nearly running you over." I sheepishly said, turning to face everyone though Rundil wouldn't let me go.

"It's understandable, now shall we make our way to camp and get the wounded cared for, and you Rose will be riding with me, I don't trust your balance right now." Rundil said while trying to prevent me from escaping his hold

"I'm fine! And besides we will be walking and nothing else, I think I rode Lady to the ground." I stated while pointing at said horse just standing there breathing heavily.

"At least she has calmed down!" Elladan chuckled.

Everyone looked at her and starting chuckling too before Rundil helped me up onto Lady. I just sat there watching everyone load wounded riders onto their horses or pallets that will be dragged behind a Rider. Once everyone was mounted and settled we set off and headed towards camp.

"Rose, how long have you been with the elves?" Théoden asked

"About a week, and 6 of those days spent on lock down." I guessed.

"Why would they do that?" he asked puzzled

"Let's just say I stole a Prince's horse during the full moon and went for a joyride." I replied.

"Let's not forget you had a broken ankle and were on crutches!" Elrohir interjected.

"You seriously are weird women." Théoden stated and shook his head.

I just shrugged and relaxed on Lady's back. We eventually made it to camp and settled the wounded in a tent for treatment. The horses were put in the paddock where the Rohiric horses were staying. Tents were pitched and elves relaxed around fires and treated their friends who weren't seriously wounded enough to see a Healer.

"Come on Rose, you will be sharing a tent with us." Rusë said.

I just nodded and followed him to a blue tent and walked inside.

"Ah, she is still awake." Rundil chuckled when he saw us

"Yeah, yeah, why don't I have my own tent?" I asked sitting down on a fur on the floor.

"We don't trust Men to be around a maiden such as yourself in her own tent, so Glorfindel decided you will be staying with us, the only bonded pair amongst the elvish unit to placate Théoden." Rusë explained

"Oh, that makes sense, though maiden I am not." I replied

"You were married?" He asked

"No, just not the delicate damsel-in-distress type. I am way too young to be married anyway; I'm still in Matric for crying out loud."

"How old are you?" Rundil asked, while hand me a bowl of food.

"18." I deadpanned.

They both spat out their food and stared at me.

"That's young! Our elflings only reach maturity at 50!" Rusë said astonished

"Well, in this time, Medieval so to speak, girls as young as 12 were married of and having kids by 16. It's nothing new to me." I stated shrugging.

"Then I'm thankful Glorfindel decided to let you stay with us, you are unmarried women amongst men who have been away from home for a long time, the temptation is too much." Rusë said

"Me too, I'm too tired to deal with men who don't have honest intentions." I said gladly

They just frowned and nodded. We ate our supper in silence before I put my bowl down and crawled into the furs and barely got a good night out before I was in the land of dreams.

AN:

I have attached the links of all the horses for those who are interested to see what they look like.

Rouge : . ?fbid=1139875539367637&set=piaarp.100000356057310&type=3&theater. (This is my SAW gelding who passed in 2016)

Abeasa : pin/91409067422104223/

Asfaloth : . /pin/171770173271397816/

Tosur Oakenshield : . /pin/171770173272699852/

Main Lady : . ?fbid=1646793425342510&set=a.1017078301647362.1073741837.100000356057310&type=3&theater (My OTTB (Off-Track-Thourghoubred) mare)


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

 **I own nothing from LOTR, but Rose and any OC characters pertaining to this story**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

I was startled awake by shouts in both Elvish and Rohirric. I leapt out of the furs I was bundled under and ran outside the tent to see Rusë holding back Rundil and two Riders holding back their friend

"What is going on!" I asked, but no one heard me.

I marched up to Rusë and tapped his shoulder. "What is going on?" I asked

"This dishonourable pig tried to sneak into our tent when we left to check on the horses." He seethed

I stared at him in shock before turning around to face the Rider.

"Rundil, I've got this." I said, furious. "Do you have a dagger on you?"

I saw him relax slightly when I put my hand on his arm, but that doesn't mean he will be ready to fight at a moment's notice. He looked at me from the corner of his eye, not daring to completely let this man out of his sight and nodded.

"In my belt, left-hand side." Was all he said, still glaring at the man.

I went to his left and saw the beautiful elvish dagger. I pulled it out its sheath and headed for the man. Everyone was crowded around us, but the moment I stepped forward

"May I ask what your intentions were? And I suggest you answer truthfully." I threatened him. The dagger was held loosely in my hands, but pointing towards his groin, the only weakness any male has, baring family

He gulped when he saw were exactly the dagger was pointed.

"I'm waiting." I growled

"I was dared to get an item of clothing that belonged to you. It was dishonourable of me to do so while you were sleeping and while your guardians weren't there, Milady." He said sincerely.

I just nodded and then looked to his friends. "And what possessed you Riders to ask this of your friend? Last I checked alcohol isn't allowed on campaigns…or are the Elves the only Race of Middle Earth to have such discipline?" I was growling through my teeth towards the end.

They just hung their heads in shame

"By the rights of the Rider Code, I challenge you to a mounted race. If I win you will be stripped of your title as a Rider and never to enter Rivendell nor its surrounding areas protected by the House of Elrond. If you win…you get a pick of one item of clothing, shirt or leggings, understood?" I challenged

The Riders just stared at me shocked, I might have been with the Elves for most of my life for all they knew and I just used their Code against them.

"You have no right!" A voice yelled

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT! I AM A GUEST OF YOUR LORD THEODEN!" I yelled back, glaring at the man who dared to step forward from the circle.

I glared at him with the full force of my fury and almost threw the dagger at his head. My hands were starting to ache from the strain of tightening my fist to prevent me from doing something foolish.

"No you don't, and with the way you are growling I'd say you are more beast than human." He smirked.

The bastard had the gall to smirk at me. Well he will regret that. I stomped my foot and then suddenly the earth cracked open and a boulder headed straight for his head. Everyone ducked out the way and I just stood there amazed.

"Rose, please calm down, there is no need for violence." Glor said. I felt someone squeeze my shoulder, it wasn't a restraining one, just contact to let me know someone had my back. Glor then moved in front of me and looked at me in concern.

"Rose, just breath, your emotions are setting off something inside of you. Théoden has been made aware of the issue and has granted you, your challenge." He said trying to placate me, putting his hands on my shoulders so that I could only see him. I just stared at him, still shocked that I actually earth bended I think.

He looked behind me and nodded to someone before letting me go and standing up straight.

"No one is to enter her tent without invitation, am I understood?" He ordered, glaring at all those gathered

There were murmurs of agreement and everyone went back to whatever they were doing before the commotion. I saw Théoden look at me worried before nodding to himself and escorting the man and his two friends with guards somewhere.

"Rose, hey look at me." I heard Elladan' s voice say.

I blinked and saw he was in front of me, similar to how Glor was a few minutes ago and then I saw Elrohir to his right.

"I'm ok guys, its nothing." I said almost robotically, smiling at them.

They just frowned and then looked at each other. Any other time I would be laughing at how they mirrored each other but I was still trying to process what just happened.

"No you aren't, come lets get back to the tent and have some nice warm tea." Rundil said while throwing his arm around my shoulder and leading me to the tent.

Once we were inside, Rusë stoked the fire and in no time we had warm water and hot tea. I was handed a cup and gratefully sipped the herbal brew, glad for the normality of it.

"So I didn't just hallucinate and earth-bended a rock to nearly kill that bastard…right?" I stated, looking around hopefully at everyone.

"Sadly no you didn't, though that growling you did was pretty impressive. I wouldn't be surprised if wolves thought you were one of them, or better yet Wargs." Elladan joked

We just looked at him.

"Too soon, Dan, to soon." I sighed and shook my head and continued to sip my tea.

"Have you always been able to do that?" Ro asked

"No, but always thought it would be cool. I always thought Fire or maybe Water as those are my affinities but clearly it's Earth." I said thoughtfully, rubbing my fingers on my forehead

"Actually….the dagger was coated in fire when you started growling at that bastard...good thing Elvish blades can't be melted unless by Dragon Fire." Glor said while coming into the tent, holding up said dagger.

"Fuck! I'm sorry Rundil; I honestly didn't mean to do that." I apologised while hiding my head in my hands.

"Its ok, Rose, honestly I'd rather it be scorched marks than that dishonourable pig's blood." He said.

I just continued to hide behind my hands.

"So you have never been able to manipulate the elements before?" Glor asked

"Nope, even since I watched Avatar – a play, I've always thought it would be cool."

"Hn, interesting, maybe Ada will have an idea of what is going on." The Twins chimed together.

I burst out laughing. The shocked and disturbed faces of the others just made me laugh harder.

"I'm sorry, that was the most normal thing that has happened these past few hours is all." I said giggling, while wiping tears from eyes.

Everyone just chuckled and shook their heads.

"Well dawn will be here in a hour, I'd say get some rest, Rose, but I think that would be nearly impossible. Maybe you should get Lady ready for the challenge, you can borrow my saddle if you want." Rusë offered.

"No, it'll just make my already sore thighs worse, I'll ride her bareback again, it'll give me an advantage over the riders as she is quick, brave and muscled enough on her back, the saddle will hinder her movements and that I can't afford." I said standing up and wincing. Clearly yesterday's excitement and my lack of riding have weakened my riding muscles a bit.

"I'll just go and groom her and just spend time with her, I asked a lot of her yesterday considering we just met and knew nothing about each other. And I think just being around the horses will calm me, they always seem to do." I mumbled and walked out the tent to busy thinking about what might be in the challenge to notice the worried looks of the ellon gathered.

* * *

 **Glorfindel POV**

"I'm worried about her; she has been here only a week and its one disaster after another. Not to mention her ankle is still healing and she has no combat training." I sighed, worried about Rose

"She is strong, Glor, and when she does break we will be by her side until she mends her walls again. I think now that she has Lady, it will be easier for her to centre herself. My more pressing concern is her elemental affinity. If Earth and Fire are so easily called upon, I cant image how Water and Air might affect her. We need to speak to Mithrandir or even Lady Galadriel." Rusë said crossing his arms and frowning.

"I think its safe to say that she is in for a bumpy road, but we will help her where we can. I think Rusë is in agreement with me that she is now our charge and we will be her family so she wishes. She might seem unconcerned now," Rundil said while raising his hand to stop any protests "but she will eventually realise she may never go back to her own world and she has family there." He said sombrely

I nodded, knowing that feeling all to well of loosing family and friends to the woes of time and war.

"We will go keep an eye on her, I still don't trust these Riders, even if she terrified most of the tonight." Elladan and Elrohir said together.

"Please." Rusë said, while looking at the tents entrance.

Rundil sighed and sat next to his bond mate and gave him a sideways hug. I could see the worry and concern in his eyes, he may have a tough exterior but his has a kind heart. Rundil was more open of the two, but Rusë spoke with his eyes and actions – even though most didn't know it.

The Twins left to go after Rose and the three of us just sat in silence thinking about the past few hours.

"What still concerns me is her recklessness. First riding off with Rouge in the middle of the night and badly injured, then stealing Ro's horse, jumping over a armed orc and now challenging a Rider!" Rusë yelled angrily

"I think its her way of not thinking for a while, you saw her that night when we were on patrol, if I didn't know any better I would say she is part elf the way she was glowing that night. She is an old soul mellon, and sometimes being so young with an old soul like hers can way on their shoulders. She more than likely has seen and heard things that are just too painful and being thrust into another world, even though she has some knowledge of it, is still scary for a elflings. We need to be patient and be there for her in place of her family." Rundil wisely said

"Now that I think about it, she does glow a little bit. It's not really noticeable unless you are really looking. We need Lady Galadriel's council and sooner rather than later." I said rubbing my head, I could feel a migraine coming on.

"Sorry to interrupt, but could Rusë give us a hand." Elladan asked from the tent.

"Now what?" I asked

"Rose may or may not have passed out in the paddocks and Lady won't let us near her." Dan said poking his head through

"Passed out or knocked out?" Rusë asked immediately springing to his feet.

"I don't know! Lady is lunging at anyone that goes near Rose, and our mounts wont let the Riders past. Thor and Abaesa are using their sizes to block her form sight. I swear they think she is their foal or something!" Ro said from outside.

We all rushed outside to ran to the paddock only to find the weirdest sight ever. All the elvish mounts were in a circle surrounding Thor and Abaesa with Lady patrolling the inner circle, ears pinned back and snorting at any Rider or Elf that came near the two drafts lying down next to each other. This behaviour is only used by the herd if a foal is injured, which we all know for a fact that none of the mares are pregnant.

"Easy girl, we need to get to your rider." Rusë soothingly said while slowly approaching Lady. She snorted and pinned her ears forward – a good sign – but then a Man moved and she swung around and lunged at him. Rundil quickly slipped past and immediately crouched down by Thor but didn't move closer.

"You fool! These are elvish war mounts, if you move they **will** kill you!" I yelled.

"Everyone stand back, this is elvish business, let them handle their own horses! You should all know better, or is it the fact that a woman is involved you all lose your minds!" Théoden commanded angrily.

The men moved back but the elves stayed as only the rider of an elvish war mount can control their horse. I nodded my thanks to Théoden next to me and held my breath. I feel sorry for Rose, she just can't catch a break.

"Glor, I need the Twins over here." Rundil yelled

I saw then rush past me before I could even call them myself and as they neared the herd, slowly, they were allowed to go through.

"What do you think has happened?" Théoden asked

"I don't know, the horses never act like this unless a foal is injured, but Rose isn't a foal and they don't know her well enough. She just got that chestnut mare yesterday." I replied still looking at the horses and nodded my head in Lady's direction. He just grunted, as a horseman himself he understands in a way.

"Glor, I need my medical satchel, looks like Rose got nicked by an orcs arrow!" Ro yelled

"Fuck!" I cursed.

"Riarry!" I barked

"On it Captain!" I heard him yell

"Great, her body must've been fighting it off for a long time, damn the stubbornness of females" I muttered

Théoden just chuckled. "I know the feeling; my niece is a stubborn as a mule most days."

Riarry rushed past me but didn't get further than 2 metres in front of the circle before Lady charged him.

"Easy girl, I need to give this to Elladan." He said, gesturing to the bag he was holding. I think her forgot for a moment there that there were battle ready horses between him and Rose.

I could see her analysing him before she tossed her head and moved slightly aside, allowing him to go through, he handed to satchel to Dan and then went pale.

"Whats happening?" I yelled.

"Its bad Captain, she is as white as a sheet." He yelled back

"Dammit, get her over here soon, the Rohirrim are on edge." I ordered

"No promises Glor, she isn't going anywhere." Rusë yelled pointedly looking at Lady.

"So we wait?" Theoden asked.

"So we wait."

We stood there for at least an hour more, I could see the Twins frantically mixing herbs and Rusë was pacing up and down but not leaving his mates side who was sitting on the floor with Roses head in his lap. I could see his lips moving, most properly chanting so healing spells to help stabilise Rose. The horses started to relax and slowly move away, barring Thor, Lady and Abaesa.

I saw Elladan look up and met his eyes, he nodded and slightly turned his head to Lady's direction. I nodded and stepped forward.

"Lady." I called. She looked at me but didn't move.

"Come here!" I ordered. She looked at me then at the others, then back at me

"Come on, she will be fine." I coaxed. She took a step forward and then another one. Slowly she walked towards me. I felt someone hand me a halter behind me and I grabbed hold of it. The only way Rose could safely be moved was if Lady was caught.

"That's a good girl, everything will be ok." I murmured when she was nuzzling my hand. I slowly put the halter on her and then nodded to Rusë when she was secured.

"Alright on three. One, Two, Three."

They lifted her up gently and carried her towards us. Lady started fussing but when I lead her after them she settled and diligently walked next to me. Once we reached the tent I undid the halter knowing she wouldn't go anywhere and walked in after the others.

"Well?" I asked

"This looks like it was from the ambush, it was a graze, not deep or long enough to be noticed but with the poison we know they coat their arrows with, it got into her blood stream. It's not enough to kill her but she will be out of it for a while, we need to sweat it out." Elrohir clinically said. He was in Healer mode now. Rusë and Rundil on the other hand were fussing over her and almost had this panicked look about them.

"She will be fine, mellon, your fussing is getting in the way of Ro doing his job." I placated.

They just stared at me then reluctantly settled by her head out of Ro's way but still close to her. I think she has be officially adopted by these two, she will be in for a surprise when she wakes up.

"All we can do now is wait for her to sweat it out. Where's Lady?" Dan asked

"Outside and not moving, I'm just glad she doesn't have a wolf or dog familiar, we would've been in more trouble." I replied.

Rusë looked thoughtful but then shook his head and continued his vigil.

"Alright, she is stable and comfortable. I will be by this evening to check up on her. We still need to get the herd back to Rivendell but I don't want to move her too soon." Dan said while getting up.

"I'll speak to Théoden, he might have a cart or supply waggon we could borrow while we move the herd." Riarry said.

We started, completely forgetting he was in the tent with us. I nodded and he went off to find Théoden. Elladan and Elrohir nodded to me and then also left.

"Will you two be ok here?" I asked the bonded pair

They nodded and I let them be. When I left the tent Lady was still by the entrance and everyone else was minding their own business.

"Captain, Lord Théoden says we can use a supply wagon for Rose. Is she going to be ok?" Riarry asked.

"I hope so; I don't think those two will forgive themselves if she isn't." I sighed.

"The Twins or Rusë and Rundil?"

"Both, but Rusë and Rundil will be shattered, they have adopted her as their own, it will break the." I replied. "Make preparations to move out by noon, I want to get her to the Healing Halls as soon as possible."

Riarry nodded and spread the word. I sighed and patted Lady, gaining some comfort from her but also reassuring us both.

The camp started to pack up. I went and got Thor and Abaesa and hitched then to the wagon Théoden supplied. We were almost ready to go so I went back to Rusë's tent to get them packed and ready to load Rose.

"We are ready for you outside with a wagon, Thor and Abaesa will pull it and Lady will follow behind." I said entering the tent only to stop dead.

All three were fast asleep. Rose was in-between the bonded pair and they both had their arms securely around her, protecting her in a way.

I sighed and nudged Rundil with my foot; he was the less violent of the two when woken.

"What" he grumbled, glaring at me.

"Camps packed up and ready to move, I have a wagon waiting outside for Rose." I replied trying not to laugh.

"Alright, Ru, wake up we are going back to Rivendell." He said while shaking his mate.

"Ok ok im up" He groused.

I could hold it in anymore and burst out laughing

"I'm sorry guys but seeing to fearsome warriors barely awake is hilarious." I supplied through my chuckles

They just glared and packed up everything. We then gently picked up Rose and loaded her onto the wagon under her mounts watchful eye. Rundil stayed in the wagon while Rusë and I packed up the tent and loaded it onto the wagon. Rusë climbed into the driver's seat and off we went to catch up to the slowly moving column of horses and riders.


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**

 **I deeply apologies for the nearly 5 month wait for this chapter…RL got hectic as hell and I lost all motivation to write**

 **BUT FEAR NOT MY FELLOW FFICTIONERS, I HAVE RETURNED *insert evil laugh***

 **I own nothing from LOTR, but Rose and any OC characters pertaining to this story**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Wake up child" A voice urged

"Just 5 more minutes" I mumbled

"Wake up child, there is important things you need to know." The same voice said

"Ok, ok! I'm up!" I grumbled sitting up and then nearly feinting with shock

"What in the world….where am I!?" I yelled. I was in a marble white hall that gave off a holy glow – like how Angels are portrayed sort of, except less blinding white. The hall looked like a cathedral layout with a high ceiling, long beautifully carved pillars and arches with the most tranquil feeling of warmth and safety surrounding it.

"In the Halls of the Valar, you should be familiar with it." The voice stated

"Oh, ok…why on Earth would I be here…I'm not dead am I?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Almost, the poison from the orc arrow has entered you blood stream, your Guardians are very worried, and Glorfindel is trying to keep them from fading from guilt.

"Guardians…you mean Rusë and Rundil?" I asked

"Yes, they have taken you in as if you are elflings." The voice said

"Ok…shit just got weird. Would it be possible for you to show yourself or will I be getting a neck cramp trying to figure out where to look when you speak?"

The voice laughed and out stepped an elf. He had hair that was as white as snow, almost 7ft tall and these piercing tropical ocean blue eyes. He was lean but from the tight fitting shirt and leggings her wore, I could see he had muscles that could wrestle with Glor and I don't think he would win that fight with this Elf.

"Damn, why do elves also look like sex on legs! It's so not fair on my hormones." I whined

The elf just chuckled while nodding his head

"At least you didn't feint like Glorfindel." He laughed "Though you might eat a fly with that expression." He said while pointing to me

I snapped my mouth closed, and then burst out laughing when I registered what he said.

"Oh that's priceless, Glor feinted…the Balrog Slayer and fierce warrior of Rivendell feinted!" I said through my laughter. I was trying from trying not to roll on the floor with mirth.

"Yes, yes he did."

"Oh my, he **so** won't live that one down." I said a few minutes later once I've calmed down a bit.

"What's your name, sexiness?" I asked "It's only polite since you already know mine." I slyly smiled at him.

"My name is Dronúrin, Miss Rose" He replied, smirking back Messenger of the gods…sneaky bastard, oh well at least I can ask Glor if he knows him.

"Nice to meet you." I said bowing all regal like at the waist with my one arm behind my back.

"Now you just look silly, I know that isn't you all airs and graces" Dronúrin commented

"Well considering where I am, I thought it appropriate. My mom did raise me to mind my manners." I replied, shrugging

Dronúrin just raised his right eyebrow

"Anyway, you are here because the Valar have chosen you to aid Frodo Baggins and the Fellowship in their quest, but once you reach Lothlorien you will leave their company for a while to train with Haldir and his brothers in the art of the Sword and Longbow and then you must head into Mordor to find your kin." Dronúrin said seriously

"My kin? I'm not from Middle Earth, how can I have kin?" I asked

"Out of all that you focused on kin? Nothing else?" He queried.

"Oh please, I know about the Marchwardens of Lothlorien and if the Valar want them to train me then I'm not going to question that! I know better than to focus on things that I can't control. But kin, what makes them my kin?" I huffed

"They are Elemental Elves, long lost to time and memory. You are a descendant of the Royal Guard, who had the powers of all the elements. But you have the ability to control Spirits too, which is how you will find them." He said

"So basically I'm sort of a Seith Mage/Elf with control over the elements? So Fairy Tail/Avatar mash up!?" I queried. I raised my eyebrows while crossing my arms over my chest and leaning on my left leg. I can tell this is going to be a long talk

"Yes, though no one but your Guardians, Glorfindel, Elrond and Haldir must know about it." He warned

"Lady Galadriel already knows I presume?"

"Yes, but she won't interfere."

I just hummed, looking at marble pillar thinking about everything.

"Gandalf?" I asked

"Don't interfere with anything unless your familiar tells you." Dronúrin replied

"Familiar?" I questioned. I hope it's a wolf

"Yes, he will be your guide as well as companion when you go to Mordor. He is strong enough to take down a troll."

"Oh please tell me it's a wolf hybrid! I really don't want a Warg, those things look ugly!" I said pulling a disgusted face.

Dronúrin just shook his head and nodded to my left. I turned around and there stood the most beautiful animal in the world! It was a snow white wolf with a tribal marking on its forehead, the lightest blue eyes I've ever seen. He had this regal air about him, defiantly an Alpha by right.

"Hello boy, you're a handsome wolf aren't you?" I cooed, while I knelt onto my knees and offered my hand out for a sniff.

"Hello Rose, it's good to finally meet you, took the Valar long enough to get you here! My name is Varya" He replied while sniffing my hand.

"Of course you can talk! Oh this is going to be fun!" I said smirking evilly with all the mayhem we could get up to. "Your name literally means to protect in Quenya, suits you Mr Alpha Wolf." I gushed while rubbing between his ears

"Oh I like her Dronúrin, I like her a lot!" he said while almost purring under my attention. His tail wagging fiercely behind him. He was all silky fur that I could burry my whole hand in and he was so warm…like lying in the sun by the pool warm!

"I thought you might." Dronúrin stated smiling.

"Oh man, this is going to be the best adventure yet! Speaking of which, how will you get to the camp?" I asked him

"Actually you are in the Healing Halls of Rivendell, don't worry about me, I'll see you when you wake up." Varya said after pulling himself away from my hug I had around his neck with some hesitation. He sat down on his hind legs and looked at me with those soul piercing eyes

"Don't cause any trouble now Varya, we need the elves to tolerate you" Dronúrin warned

"Can't I maul those Twins just a little bit? They need to be taught respect towards Rose." He asked

"What, why would you want to do that, they have only been helpful!" I said

"Trust me pup, their thoughts are less than honourable towards you." Varya huffed, while his fur bristled in slight anger

"You can read minds?"

"Yes and no, yours I can read, but I am a wolf and our sense of smell is quite strong…their scent around you is nothing short of sickly sweet musk of young wolves who think they can claim any female they want!" He growled.

"Hey, easy now, they haven't tried anything. Maybe give them the benefit of the doubt. Besides I'm not pretty compared to the elleth, I'm actually plain next to them." I tried to reassure him, I can see this overprotectiveness of Varya, Rusë and Rundil will be a point of many arguments.

"Hn, fine, but one wrong move…"

"And you will maul them. I know, I know." I sighed

"Good, now that that is settles, you need to wake up Rose, everyone is starting to panic." Dronúrin said while his head was tilted.

"I'm guessing you can hear them huh?" I smirked

He just gave me this shit eating grin and I laughed.

"Alright, goodbye Dronúrin, maybe we can chat again sometime. See you later Varya!" I said while waving. Everything started to get fuzzy and then blackness and voices entered my consciousness

"…she has been unconscious for too long now…"

"Come back Rose, please come back."

"Elrond, isn't there something we can do?"

I tried to move my fingers that I could feel were being held by the pleading voice next to me. It sounded like Rusë.

"Yeesh guys, I promise you I'm not dying, just needed to chat to Dronúrin." I mumbled.

"Rose! Thank the Valar!" Rundil exclaimed while brining me into a bone crushing hug

"Cant. Breathe. Need. Air" I gasped

"Shit, sorry pup." He apologised before letting me go but only enough so that his hands rested on my shoulders

I rolled my eyes and just smiled at him and look at Rusë. He just smiled back at me relieved

"So, when were you going to tell me about the little fact that you've adopted me unofficially?" I smirked back

They just stared at me shocked

"Um…how did you know?" Rusë asked

"Dronúrin told me." I said happily

"Dronúrin? Who is that?" Rundil asked

"Messenger of the Valar, Glor knows him!" I said cheekily

"He spoke to you?" Glor asked

"Yup!" I said smirking at him

"Oh no, what did he tell you?" he asked with concern

"Oh nothing, nothing at all!" I said with a shit eating grin waving my hand dismissing the rightly deserved fear in his eyes nonchalantly.

"Like we believe you." They all said together.

I just shrugged, with the smirk firmly planted on my face desperately trying not to laugh at them

"Oh speaking of which, have any of you seen a giant white wolf around? Varya said he will see me when I wake up." I asked

Now they all looked like I had grown a second head. For being Elves, they looked quite comical with those worried but slight fear in their expressions

"Elrond, are you sure her head didn't get hit when she fell?" Glor asked warily while glancing at his Lord and friend

"Positive…" Elrond replied with slight hesitation

"Rose is of perfectly sound minds, Elves." A gravelly voice huffed, amused.

"Varya!" I squealed and immediately leapt out of the bed and ran to hug the wolf

"Told you not to worry." He huffed while tucking his head against my back in a wolf hug

"Ok can someone please explain why there is a giant wolf in the room that seems to know Rose, and that we haven't seen around her at all!" Rundil yelled

I turned around to see a fuming Rundil being held back by Rusë who both looked concerned and angry at the same time, with Glor placing his hand lightly on his sword and Elrond looking like he as seen a ghost

"Um, guys, what's going on? Varya won't attack you, he was sent to be my protector." I said trying to calm everyone down

"Rundil, please calm down, he won't hurt me promise!" I pleaded at my adoptive ada. I tried to get up but Varya had grabbed the back of my shirt with his teeth and was growling at the tension in the room

"Mellon, calm down, we don't want to the wolf to think we are a threat to Rose, please calm down." Rusë soothingly said

Glor looked back and forth between us before sighing and dropping his hand from his sword to his side.

"I think I know what's going on, but first I need everyone to calm down. Elrond, are you ok?" He asked his friend

I saw Elrond shake his head, almost like he was trying to get rid of a memory before looking at me and smiling

"Varya is a Royal Guard Familiar, of a race of elves long thought to have left Middle Earth. If he is here then we are in grave danger from Mordor." He sighed.

It seemed as if his shoulders were weighed down by a great force.

"Rundil, calm down that's an order!" Glor sternly said. It was his Captain voice, one he used in the training fields and in battel I guessed.

Rundil backed down slightly but both he and Varya were eyeing each other, assessing to see who is more worthy to protect me.

"Varya, stop it, you know he isn't a threat!" I admonished and slightly slapped him on his shoulder. He was chest height to me and I could feel the vibrations of his growling die down. He huffed and sat on his hunches but didn't let Rundil out of his line of sight. He flicked his right ear at me to say 'why, he threatened me first'. I just rolled my eyes and made to move forward and Varya reluctantly let me go towards the Elves.

"Rundil, I'm ok. See no marks or bruises." I soothed, slowly approaching him, like one would a wild horse, which was ready to either bolt or charge.

When I finally came close enough to tough him he just pulled me into his chest and held me there, reassuring himself that I was ok and close. I nuzzled his chest and started to gently rub my hands up and down his back.

We just stood there until I felt a nose nudge my leg and I peeked under Rundil' s arm to see Varya standing next to me. I sent him a small smile and he nodded his head and them jumped onto the bed and lay down next to Rusë allowing him to pet him.

"You ok?" I mumbled to Rundil nuzzling him some more.

"I'm getting there." Was all he said before his head dropped down onto my shoulder and he nuzzled me back before sighing and letting me go. I looked up at him and smiled, he cared very deeply but damn does he hide it well.

I hugged him back before letting go and sat down next to Varya and Rusë. Once I was settled, Varya moved to place his head in my lap and closed his eyes, seemingly relaxed but I could feel his muscles tensed slightly in case he had to protect me. I just rolled my eyes and nudged his nose, telling him I knew what he was doing. He just opened his left eye at me then went back to pretend sleeping again. I giggled then looked up at the others, almost forgetting they were there.

"So...what would you guys like to know?" I offered

"Everything." Rusë stated bluntly

I nodded and explained that the Valar needed me to follow the Fellowship, must to everyone's dislike, and train in Lothlorien with Haldir and then attempt to free my kin from Mordor somehow with only Varya and my training as help.

That got my adoptive parents hackles up until they realised they couldn't stop me even if they wanted to.

"I will only go if Haldir and Varya are sure I can handle myself in the short timeframe we have. I'll ask Dronúrin if maybe I can train with Var in the Halls as time is differently there than here and maybe learn a few ancient fighting styles." I said trying to reassure the over protective warriors and wolf.

"That will be acceptable; though I'm surprised Dronúrin will allow you back." Glor mused

"He won't have a choice, the Valar want the Elementals to sail to the West with the rest of the Elves and we are on a tight schedule." Varya interjected

I nodded, knowing that if Aragon fought the Orc Army at the Black Gate and won then Mordor would be gone in a giant sink hole when Frodo drops the ring into the volcano at Mt Doom.

"I'm ok with that, but only if your skills are satisfactory enough for us all, and not just Varya." Rundil sternly said

"We could always just ask Thandriul and the Dwarfs at Erebor to test me." I said shrugging.

"Are you sure you aren't from Middle Earth? You sure know a lot about everyone and everything" Elrond said smiling fondly at me

"Yip, but seriously I'm a quick study and I've read the books Tolkien has written so many times that I feel like I have practically lived in Middle Earth." I said while threading my hands through Varya's fur. He was purring so quietly, the only reason I knew was because of the vibrations his chest were making on my legs.

"Ok, so it's settled. After a few days' rest, Glor and my sons will train you until Frodo arrives – and I know you won't tell me when – and the Fellowship is formed, and they leave for Lothlorien. I'll send word to Lady Gal..."

"She already knows." I said

Elrond just looked at me and then shook his head.

"Dronúrin told you?" He asked

I nodded and he left it at that.

"Alright, let's get you to your chambers to rest; it's been a long week for us all." Rusë said. I was started to doze off next to him, I thought he didn't notice, but I should've know elves will notice everything.

I tried to get up but Varya just growled gently and didn't move.

"What now?" I asked

"You are in no condition to walk, pup." He bluntly said.

"Fine, are you going to carry me on your back like a horse?" I asked cheekily.

"No, Rusë or Rundil will carry you. And no walking for the next day." He said

I looked at the two elves and then Rundil nodded, walked to my side of the bed, picked me up bridle style and walked swiftly out the door. I just curled into his chest and then promptly fell asleep there before we were out the door. Must've been more tired than I thought.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **I also don't own Fairy Tale, or Avatar. The idea just kinda popped into my head. I'm surprised some Transformers references haven't appeared yet after the Bumblebee movie and the subsequent Transformers marathon.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, busy working on the next one – I do apologise for the EXTREMELY LONG WAIT!**

 **Reviews are welcome as always no matter their content!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**

 **I own nothing from LOTR, but Rose and any OC characters pertaining to this story**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Rusë POV**

I looked down at Varya and thought that Rose must be one special girl to have this animal as her companion. He was hip height to me and he just radiated this sense of power and authority, much like Glor now that I think about it.

"Varya, why did the Valar chose you?" I asked

"I chose her." He replied. He was almost glaring at Rundil' s back but I could sense the respect he had for my bond mate.

"And how did that happen?" I pressed

"Long story short, she was born, presented to the Royal Guard Council and my parents, the Alphas at the time, and my brothers and sisters and I chose her. I was about 3yrs old and well onto my way to becoming the best Familiar they ever had." Varya replied

"How old are you know?"

"700 years."

I stopped dead. If he was almost a century old, then that means Rose is the same age.

"Mellon, we have a slight problem…" I called to my mate

"What is it?"

"Rose may or may not be 700 years old, Varya just told me he chose her when he was a pup…that means…"

"That Rose was transported to her World to save her!" Rundil said amazed

"That's correct, but I couldn't follow so her parents put me in a deep hibernation to preserve my life. It would only be broken if either they or the Valar reversed it." Varya confirmed

"Damn…but she looks nothing like an Elf though!" I said

"Glamour spell, only a Wizard can remove it. It was paired with a potion to ensure that it didn't wear off to soon, or before hr kin could find her."

"Varya, I'm guessing she doesn't know about this." Rundil commented

"She has an idea, she was adopted and her elemental affinity in her old world has almost helped her figure it out." He said before walking ahead to our chambers, probably knew the way due to his nose.

"We have our work cut out for us, don't we mellon." I said while looking at Rose sleeping peacefully in my mate's arms.

"Yip, but she will get through it with us and her trainers by her side." He replied while looking down at her fondly.

"Are you two going to stand there all day like a pair of love sick fools or are you going to put her to bed?" Varya said looking smug.

"How is it that that wolf looks like he is smirking?" I whispered to Rundil

"He is a familiar…some believe they are actually Skin Changers that never changed into their human form and eventually lost the ability to." He whispered back

"I can hear you, you know" He said back

"We know!" We said simultaneously. We followed behind the smug Wolf

Once we had reached our bedchambers, I put Rose in our bed and covered her with the blanket. Varya jumped up and curled around her, facing the door. I just shook my head at that and left the room.

"Looks like Varya is taking his duties seriously, he is now literally curled around Rose like a giant fluffy barrier with teeth and claws." I said, while walking into the kitchen area.

Rundil sighed and leaned onto the counter.

"Mellion?" I asked.

"We finally have a daughter and now she is going to be ripped away from us in a matter of months…I don't know if I can let her go." He replied, voice cracking under the strain of his emotions, his whole body shaking.

"We will be by her side every step of the way where we can, Glor will more than likely ask us to help train her and we have months before fall arrives." I said, trying to sooth him. I hugged him from behind, trying to lend his some of my strength, even though I was just as worried and scared as him.

"I'm worried too, but with that wolf by her side she will come back to us, he won't let her die, not if he can help it." I reassured.

"I know, but she is so young and fragile, even with her abilities, raw talent can only get her so far in a fight." Ru stressed

"She will have 2 great warriors training her, along with a Balrog Slayer and the Marchwarden, she will be more than prepared before she leaves in the fall."

We both jumped at Varya's voice, only to see a tanned, blonde haired, 7ft mammoth of a man standing in the doorway.

"So you are Skin Changers!" I exclaimed in shock, pointing at him

"Yes and no, but that's beside the point. Rundil with you and your mate training Rose, I have no doubt she will be able to handle anything that comes her way looking for trouble, she is your elfling no matter where or how she come to this world." He said staring straight at Ru with a reassuring expression. "And besides, I won't let her fight unless it's absolutely necessary and or unavoidable."

"I know and trust that, but.." Ru sighed and shook his head, not able to express his concerns and worries

"It's hard, I know. I lost my mate and pups when they attacked, I know the feeling." Varya said with ill-concealed pain.

We both stared at him and then I glanced at Ru, silently asking him if he was ok. He nodded and then proceeded to make us all something to eat.

"Rose will be hungry when she wakes up, but for now we can eat and then discuss training." He mumbled while getting out fruits and plates.

"That would be ideal; she needs fitness and stamina, if she needs to run far distances, as well as sprinting and medicines." Varya agreed

"So…why did you appear in your wolf form?" I asked

"It was easier to slip into the building and would you honestly tell me you would've listened to me if I just randomly appeared while Rose was injured and not attempt to kill me first?" He asked, left eyebrow raised.

"True, though I think Ru would've run you through with Glor's sword" I chuckled

"That's exactly what I would've done." Ru said smiling while giving us our plates.

He sat down next to me and we ate in silence. I could see Varya's head tilted slightly towards the bedroom. It looks like a dogs when they hear something, it was quite funny.

"Rose still breathing?" Ru asked and we both chuckled

Varya started then grimaced "You noticed…"

"We both did" I replied smirking

"Dammit, yes, but it sounds like she's not sleeping well." He frowned

"I'll go see, you can stay here, I gather Glor will drop by any minute to talk." I offered while standing up and heading towards the bedroom.

Rose was tossing and turning when I entered and I immediately went to her.

"It's ok pup, you are safe, Varya just stepped out to eat is all." I soothed. I quickly pulled the covers of her and climbed in next to her, wrapping my arms around her. I pulled her towards my chest and started humming a lullaby that I recall my Naneth singing to me when I was just a young elfling.

She eventually calmed and I just lay there with her, comforted slightly that she is here and safe with me. I kept humming and slowly running my hands up and down her back.

She sighed and nuzzled closer to me before I felt her go limp in my arms and her breathing evening out, after a few minutes I tried to move away but she whimpered and I didn't have the heart to leave.

"Ru, can you come here." I softly called out, knowing that they would both hear me

"She ok?" He asked as he walked in, Varya in wolf form following.

"She won't let go, I tried to move but as you can see, didn't happen." I shrugged while looking at Varya confused

"Glor is here, thought it would be better he stayed wolf around others,"

I just nodded, while he jumped onto the bed and lay behind Rose, watching the door again.

"Overprotective much?" I jibbed

He just huffed and continued his vigil.

"Rusë, you can't stay with her the whole time."

"I know, Ru, maybe now that Var is here she will let go. I don't think she likes sleeping alone." I said

I slowly moved away and before she could whimper, Var had moved in between us and curled around her like I was a few seconds ago, she mumbled and then settled again.

"Go, I'll keep her warm." Var barked

"Thanks." I replied.

We walked to the living room to see Glor staring out the window into the training grounds.

"How is she?" He asked, turning towards us

"She is fine, just restless but Varya is keeping her company." I replied

"Good, Elrond feels that she shouldn't start training so soon, but I think the day after tomorrow she will start her basic hand to hand with the two of you as well as sword training. We will be using the training wooden swords and elfling bows when she has built up her strength." He listed off while sitting down on the chair I offered

"That's sounds like a plan Varya will also help with her stamina and endurance, he will run with her and slowly increase pace and distance over time…we have until the beginning of fall to get her into tip top shape according to him." Ru replied

"Fall, that's quite some time..."Glor murmured. He nodded as if he had come to some internal agreement.

"We know she can ride, we just need to incorporate the mounted archery into it, but I'm curious as to her training…we need to see what she can and cannot do on horseback, we need to cover all the bases to give her the best chance to at least get out of a serious fight preferably."

"I agree, I don't like the thought of her getting into a real fight, but Varya is adamant that she won't on his watch." I said while rolling my eyes, but I knew both me and Ru felt at least a little bit better in terms of letting her go into Mordor

"At least we know that side is sorted…" Ru was about to say before a scream was heard

"ROSE" I and Ru yelled before sprinting to the bedroom

We burst through the door to see Varya – in human form – trying to calm Rose down who was thrashing around and he looked like he was barely holding on

"What happened?" Ru yelled

"She started whimpering and tossing so I changed to hold her, then she just started to scream!" Varya grunted out

"At least we know she isn't going to get kidnapped easily" I tried to joke, but from both Ru's and Varya's glares it wasn't picked up

I quickly moved to Rose's left side and grabbed her hands, while Varya held her close to his chest. Ru held her legs down and climbed onto the bed to almost cage her inbetween us trying to calm her.

"Damit, Rose calm down! You are safe and we are ok." Ru tried to sooth her

She just whimpered even harder before we heard bones cracking

"Fuck" Varya swore before letting her go and grabbing me and Ru. "Move, she is changing." He urged

We stood at the end of the bed and watching her change. It was heart breaking as she was in so much pain, bones moving into position, her jaw lengthening and growing massive canines.

After what felt like hours of listening to my daughter whimper in pain it stopped. In the bed lay the most beautiful snow white wolf I've ever seen. She had the most striking ice blue eyes with a dark blue ring around it.

"Rose, pup, you ok?" I asked, slowly approaching her

"Rusë, what happened?" She asked, whimpering. She lay flat on her stomach, ears flat on her head and tail tucked close to her side.

"I think somehow you inherited your Fathers rare shifting ability." Varya said amazed

"Varya…your human?" She asked, and her head cocked to the side like a puppy's.

"Yeah, I can shift between wolf and human depending on the situation." He shrugged

She nodded them froze, looking behind us. I turned and saw Glor stare at her, then at Varya then he just shook his head and walked towards Rose

"Never thought I would ever see a Royal Wolf , my Ada spoke highly of their strength and fighting ability." He said amazed while slowly approaching Rose.

Varya growled at him, clearly not comfortable with that, but when Rose didn't attack him he rubbed her head. Rose closed her eyes at the attention and slowly fell asleep, all the while Glor was slowly petting her fur.

"She will automatically shift back in the next day or two, for now we let her rest, it's not easy shifting the first time." Varya sighed before shifting himself and curling around Rose protecting and guarding her while she slumbered again. At first glance it looked like a giant pile of fur until you noticed one was snow white and the other was an ivory white.

We walked back to the lounge. Ru and Glor were just staring at nothing, thinking and I sat down and closed my eyes.

"Please tell me we won't have to beat off Ellon and male wolfs alike now! At this rate I don't think Rose will ever leave our sights!" I alleged, throwing my hands into the air in defeat with thoughts of males hounding Rose and me, Ru and Varya beating them off with our swords

"I hope not, she is our daughter and no male will touch her if she doesn't want their affections." Ru growled.

"Easy no, she has barely even met anyone of concern yet." Glor placated "I think for now we should let her be, and get rest on our side. It has been a long day." He said tiredly while getting up and heading for the door

"Thank you Glor for everything, we shall see you tomorrow for training duties." Ru said while letting Glor out.

Ru walked back and sat next to me before pulling me into his side and sighing.

"Its going to be alright, mellon, don't worry." I soothed.

He just nodded against my head and we stayed like this for a while, until eventually sleep claimed us both in the early hours of the new day.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Chapter 7 is in process, as well as New State, New House, New Life (which Ive been having a serious writers block about)**

 **Thank you for reading AME, as always reviews are welcome!**


End file.
